The Grass is Always Greener
by DeathWarmedOver
Summary: Layla Sterling moves to Forks and bring a whole new adventure not only for herself but for the Cullens as well. This is a sucky summary. Please read, you'll love it.
1. Freak Show

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. They are property of Stephenie Meyers. I wish they were mine but sadly I only own Layla.**

**-Death**

**Chapter One:**

**Freak Show**

I stood in my new bedroom. I didn't even know where to start unpacking. I hated that I had to move to this little town. It was like nowhere, literally. However, my dad needed a new job. He was Forks, Washington's very own personal police chief and I'm stuck. The freak show from Boston with the weird accent that nobody knows. I plopped back on my bed and looked around rather annoyed like. My dad walked into my room.

"Hey Layla, what you want on your pizza?" He smiled at me and I smiled back. I wanted him to think I was happy.

"Pepperoni and pineapple, dad, like usual." He dialed the pizza place and left my room. I love my dad and all. He's great but he hasn't been the same since my mum left him. I do feel sorry for him but I wish my mum would have taken me with her. I mean she lives in New York and I'm stuck in Forks. Oh well, I might as well make the best of it.

After I unpacked some, my dad yelled up that the pizza was here. I ate in silence. I didn't know what to say and I didn't want to say the wrong thing. I finished and washed the dishes before heading up to shower. I showered and climbed into bed. The patter of rain on the roof was annoying. I wasn't looking forward to the next morning.

I woke up to the same rain I had fallen asleep to. Did it ever not rain here? Probably not. I climbed out of bed and looked out the window. My dad's truck was gone, so I didn't have to fake smile this morning. I threw on a pair of dark blue fade wash skinny jeans and my black high top converse. I ruffled through my box of clothes for a shirt and settled on a blue and black striped baby doll tee. This was finished off with a blue hoodie and my messenger bag. I took off down the stairs two at a time. After a bowl of Captain Crunch I grabbed my keys and headed for my bug. My first day at Forks High School would be my own personal trip to hell in a hand basket. I climbed into the front seat of my navy blue bug and speed off to school. No one would pull over the kid of the chief of police.

In the parking lot, I climbed out and noticed a group of five of the most beautiful people in the world. Each one could have been a model or a movie star. The first one that caught my eye was a girl with a petite figure and short cropped black hair. She remained me of a pixie. Next to her was a tall blonde. He had the face of an angel and a slight muscular build. Then there was a larger guy with dark curly brown locks, almost dark enough to be black like my hair. He looked rather scary and yet at the same time I just wanted to give him a hug like he was a big teddy bear. He was gorgeous to say the very least but I didn't even think that term fit him very well. Next to him was a girl with curly dark chocolate brown hair. She was probably the one guy's sister. She looked enough like him to be. Then I noticed the fifth guy as he kissed her cheek. He had this bronze hair that sat on his head in a messy disarray. He looked like a Greek god. As I looked at them I thought I was having a strange dream. They couldn't be real. They were too inhumanly prefect. The other thing that got me was they all had these topaz colored eyes and the skin was pale white. I was distracted when I ran into someone. I then realized I was flat on my back on the pavement. I looked up to see a blonde haired, blue eyed boy in front of me and the five beautiful people staring in my direction. The boy extended his hand.

"Hey, you okay?" I grabbed his hand and pulled myself to my feet. He smiled at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I dusted off my jeans and blushed when I noticed the five were still staring at me.

"Well, I'm Mike Newton." He extended a hand for me to shake.

"Hello, Mike, I'm Layla, Layla Sterling." He smiled as I shook his hand. "Who are they over there?" Mike looked to where I was pointing. He then rolled his eyes like he was annoyed.

"The blonde boy is Jasper Whitlock. He's dating the little black haired one, Alice Swan. The brunette is Bella Swan, Alice's sister. They're twins. The bronze haired one is Edward Cullen and the big one is Emmett, Edward's older brother." I looked at Mike. "They're all juniors except Emmett and Jasper."

"Wow." That was all I could say.

"Also, they all live together. They're Dr. Cullen's adoptive kids." He looked at me. "Well, I should get to class. See ya, around."

"Yeah, see ya Mike." He ran off but I didn't even notice. I quickly strolled off to the main office before I embarrassed myself further. I got my schedule and headed off to my class. I was in a twelve grade English because of the advanced program I was in back in Boston. I opened the door and went straight to the teacher. She pointed me to the empty seat next to Emmett Cullen. Great, I have to sit next to one of the three hottest guys I have ever seen and I had embarrassed myself in front of him only minutes before. I sat down and brushed my hair behind my ear. He seemed to glance at me as I did so but I figured I was imagining things. Class started and I remained quiet. Then a piece of paper slipped in front of me.

_You okay?_ I glanced over at him and he smiled.

_Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Why you ask?_ I slide the paper back over. I was trying to figure out why he was even talking to me.

_Just that fall looked like it hurt. I'm Emmett Cullen, by the way. _ Well, at least he introduced himself. I started to write back.

_Nice to meet ya, Emmett. I'm Layla Sterling. _ I slide the paper back to him again and he chuckled softly. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

_So, I finally meet the infamous new girl. _ I looked at the paper and my eyes widened. I hoped that wasn't true.

_Oh great, I should have seen that coming. _ He looked at the paper and chuckled. Then the bell rang. I grabbed my bag and bolted from the room. Only moments later, I ran right smack into something hard and cold. I looked up to see a pair of topaz eyes. _Oh great, I've embarrassed myself in front of another one of them. _ He looked right into my eyes.

"You're not embarrassing yourself." I looked up at him.

"I never said anything about being embarrassed." He looked down at he and then the brunette, Bella I believe, came over towards us.

"Hey, Edward, you know Alice will be mad if we're late." He smiled at me and they both walked away. I stood there stunned still. I was looking at exactly where Edward had been standing. What was with me today? Then I noticed a russet colored hand in front of my face. However, I couldn't get words out.

_A/N: So, this was a story idea I had. No, Rosalie won't be appearing in this story. Nothing against her, I just didn't feel like writing about her being a bitch. Also I'm not sure where I'm going to go with this story just yet. My original plan was to have Bella end up with Emmett and Layla with Edward but then I could also put Emmett with Layla. If you guys have any say, let me know. Also please review and I'll give you virtual gummy bears. -Death_


	2. My Own Personal Hell

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. They are property of Stephenie Meyers. I wish they were mine but sadly I only own Layla.**

**-Death**

**Chapter Two:**

**My Own Personal Hell**

I looked at the hand in front of my face. I was still trying to form words, any words would do. Then I heard him chuckle. He came to stand in front of me. He was tall to say the very least. This shaggy black hair hung in his face. He had deep chocolate brown eyes. He looked amazing, nothing compared to the three from earlier but still a wow. He also had this deep woody smell that was almost intoxicating. Yet I bet Emmett or Edward had a smell that was equally intoxicating if not more.

"Hello, you must be Layla." I shook my head from my thoughts.

"Y-y-yeah-h-h, that-t-t's me-e-e." He snickered at me.

"I'm Jacob Black. My dad works with yours. Also we're neighbors of a sort. I mean I used to live on the reservation but my dad moved out here for the job." I gave him a slight smile. That earned me another chuckle.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Jacob." Then I heard a growl behind me. I thought I should turn around but I couldn't move.

"What business do you have here, Black?" Jacob looked at whoever was behind me. I didn't recognize the voice.

"Just talking to my neighbor, Cullen, since when is that crime?" I them figured it was Emmett because that wasn't Edward's smooth, velvety, musical voice. It was more husky and sensual.

"Well, just be careful, Black, you never know whose friend you're messing with." I turned to look at Emmett. He smiled and I opened my mouth to speak but he stopped me. "Layla, well you join me and my family for lunch?" I noticed the harsh tone gone from his husky, sensual voice.

"Um, sure. I'd love to." He smiled at me and gave Jacob one quick glare before strolling away. I turned back to Jacob. He looked furious. "What's wrong?"

"You shouldn't hang around them, Layla." I looked up at him. I was slightly confused. "It's not safe to be around them. Just don't have lunch with them." With that Jacob walked away. I didn't get what was going on. It was obvious that Jacob didn't like Emmett and his siblings and vice versa but what could be unsafe about them. I was really confused but I had to get to class. I arrived in my calculus class late. The teacher just gave me a lecture about not being late and sent me back to sit by the pixie like girl who hung around Emmett. She gave me a bright smile. I sat down quietly next to her. The teacher's lecture for about twenty minutes before telling us to start working. I put my notes away. I turned to see her looking at me.

"Hello, I'm Alice Swan." She gave me a big smile. I smiled weakly.

"Layla Sterling." She giggled. It sounded musically. My God, did everyone in this family have an amazing voice. I swear this is the weirdest first day ever. I've been at school less than two hours and everything is already so weird. The whole Jacob and Emmett thing made me think that I had walked into my own personal hell and I was the star. Just great.

"I knew that." She gave me an odd smile and then she seemed to daze out for a moment.

"Hello, earth to Alice, anybody home?" I stupid waved my hand in front of her face. She snapped out of it and giggled at me.

"My brother informs me you'll be joining us for lunch." I smiled trying to ignore how weird my day was.

"Well, he invited me and I didn't want to eat alone." She snickered at me.

"Don't worry we don't bite." I laughed a little and then class ended yet again. Today was just getting weirder and weirder. She rose from her seat and hugged me. I went stiff and she giggled before leaving the room. I continued through the next two periods. One period I had with Jacob. He tried to convince me not to have lunch with the Cullen's but I already promised two of them I'd be at lunch. My other class had the brunette in it. She glared at me the entire time like she was looking it my soul. It was slightly creepy but I shook it off as I headed to lunch. I brought my food and started heading over to the table where I saw Emmett sitting.

"Bella, she's gonna be a part of this family whether you like it or not." Bella scoffed.

"Alice, she's not ready. She may never be ready." They didn't know I heard them. I don't even think they heard me. My dad always said I walked like the living dead.

"Hey guys." Bella practically jumped. Alice turned and smiled. Emmett patted the seat next to him and I sat down. He smirked at me and I popped a fry in my mouth. The blonde guy looked at me and then extended a hand.

"Hello, I'm Jasper. The brunette is Bella and the moody boy is Edward. You already know Alice and Emmett." I smiled at him.

"It's nice to meet the rest of you." I took a big bite of my burger and then looked up. Emmett and Edward both started to snicker. "What's so funny?"

"How you managed to get ketchup on your nose." I looked in shock at Edward and quickly started wiping my nose off. They both chuckled at me. I didn't get why Bella was giving me a death glare. _Bella is starting to freak me out. _ Edward whispered something to Bella and she rolled her eyes. I sat quietly. They all went about there own business. I felt I was being watched but I didn't look up from my food. I couldn't. Lunch seem to fly by at a snail's pace. I felt like I was literally trapped in my own personal hell. _How could I cause some much trouble in just half a day?_ Emmett picked up my tray and dumped it for me. Then picked me up and carried me out of the cafeteria.

"Emmett, put me down." I squealed at him. He put me down.

"Aw, poor Layla, didn't like that?" I glared at him as the sun poked through the clouds. We were alone behind the cafeteria. He didn't the notice the sun. I thought it was cool because sun was rare here. Then the sun hit the side of his face and it sparkled. My eyes went wide with shock. _Did his face just fucking sparkle?_ "Layla, what's wrong?"

"Your face…" I managed to gulp out. "..it sparkled." I shook my head. I thought I sounded crazy. I thought I was losing it but then his face went serious. He looked like he was going kill me. I back away and I tripped.

"Layla, don't tell anyone what you saw." He looked right into my deep blue eyes. I could have sworn up and down the onyx orbs staring at me were topaz just a minute ago.

"I won't. I don't even believe I saw it. Just please don't kill me." He chuckled. He eyes looking topaz once again. I gulped and got up from the ground.

"I didn't mean to freak you out, Layla." I smiled at him. He seemed like a good guy.

"Don't worry; you can trust me, Emmett, with anything." I gave him a weak smile. He then pulled me into a big bear hug. I felt like my lungs were being crushed. I tried to breath and got minimal air. "Emmett, need to breathe." He laughed.

"Sorry, Layla. Also I don't care what Bella says. We can trust you." I gave Emmett a weird look and he just laughed. Then he set me down and placed a kiss on my cheek before walking away. My cheek felt hot and I probably had a goofy smile on my face. Hell, I practically skipped all the way to Biology. I walked in and the first thing my eye caught was Edward. I blushed an even deeper shade of red. The teacher directed me to the empty seat next to him. He gave me this crooked smile that seemed so prefect.

"Did you have fun with Emmett?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me. I glared at him and then he laughed.

"We were just talking." _I still can't believe the dude fucking sparkled. _He looked at me like I'd said something crazy. _I mean I'd never tell on my new friends. Something about them is different and I can't help be want to know everything about them and be one of them. _Then he smiled. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just Emmett would be lucky to get a girl like you." I gave a small scared laugh.

"What do you mean?" He smiled.

"It's not important. Just give Emmett a chance he's got a good side." I looked down at the table. _Why is Edward acting like Emmett and me are meant to be together? Not that I'd mind._

"Well, he's a really nice guy from what I've seen." Then Mr. Banner started talking and we had to pay attention.

**EPOV**

Lunch today was interesting. Something about this Layla girl, she's not your normal human. I mean Bella wasn't normal either but Layla is just wow. Emmett couldn't stop things about her at lunch which is understandable. I want to say all the thoughts in my head about Layla are Emmett's but I'm not sure it true. He ran off with her after lunch and I didn't listen to either of their minds incase I heard something I didn't want to. Then when lunch ended I headed off to Biology. Alice had told me I had the class with Layla. So, I'd get to see her again. I shook the thoughts from my head. Then she walked into class, the wind blowing her black hair around her face. The scent of cherries and chocolate smacking me right in my heightened senses. Mr. Banner sent her to sit by me. I gave her what Bella referred to as my crooked smile but it had always been Bella's favorite.

"Did you have fun with Emmett?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her, trying to act like a goofy human teasing the girl his brother liked. She gave me a glare it was even less threatening than Bella's when she was human and I could help but chuckle.

"We were just talking." _I still can't believe the dude fucking sparkled. _I quickly glanced at her. I'm sure my facial expression changed but how the hell did she know we sparkled. Then I remembered the sun peaked through at lunch and Alice hadn't seen it coming. _I mean I'd never tell on my new friends. Something about then is different and I can't help be want to know everything about them and be one of them. _When I heard that she'd keep it from everyone and felt like she was one of us, well, it was great. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just Emmett would be lucky to get a girl like you." When she laughed I could heard the scared tone of it. I probably freaked the poor girl out.

"What do you mean?" I smirked at her again.

"It's not important. Just give Emmett a chance he's got a good side." She glanced down at the table. She's shy, totally prefect for Emmett. _Why is Edward acting like Emmett and me are meant to be together? Not that I'd mind._

"Well, he's a really nice guy from what I've seen." Then Mr. Banner started talking and we had to pay attention.

_A/N: So, yeah, with this story. I think I've got it figured out now. You guys will like it or at least I hope so. Please review my story. Reviewers get twice the presents on their next birthday. –Death_


	3. Twisted Perceptions

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. They are property of Stephenie Meyers. I wish they were mine but sadly I only own Layla.**

**-Death**

**Chapter Three:**

**Twisted Perceptions**

Gosh, I was so glad when that first day was over. It had been a weird one. A few weeks had past and everything seemed to be great. I was spending a lot of time with the Cullen's. Alice had become my like very best friend. Even Bella had warmed up to me by now. I figured it was because of Emmett. Although she didn't like the fact that Edward talked to me so much. I guess she thought I might steal him away. Really, like there was any chance of that. I mean look at me and look at her. Anyways, I love spending time with Emmett. I'd even had a couple of sleepovers at the Cullen's. Although as far as my dad knew there were no boys there. Then again I doubt he'd care. I had this friend name James back in Boston and my dad let him stay over all the time. Of course, I had known James since I was five but still. Anyway, I climbed into my bug and I was on my way to the Cullen's house. Emmett told me that tonight he'd tell me why he sparkled in the sun. I couldn't wait. I'd been wanting to know the secret for weeks. I liked the sparkle and I seen it again since the first time.

_*Flashback*_

_Emmett and I were sitting under a tree outside this meadow he'd shown me. It had been a cloudy day but there was no rain. We were just sitting and talking. I loved Emmett's company. He always had a joke to tell or a funny story about his family. I then noticed the sun peaking out of the clouds and I turned to look at Emmett. He smirked at me._

_"What, Layla?" I gave him the best puppy dog eyes I could muster._

_"Can I see the sparkle again?" He looked confused at first. He opened his mouth to see something. "Please Emmett, I want to see it. I think it's pretty." Then I leaned up and kissed his cheek. He gave a smile. I expected him to be blushing but I didn't see the blush on his face. _

_"Okay, Layla, for you." I smiled brightly at him and then he walked into the sunlight but not before removing his shirt. I looked at the light reflecting off his chest, his perfectly muscular chest reflecting light and sparkling. _

_*End of Flashback*_

I pulled myself from my thoughts as I pulled to a stop in front of the Cullen's house. Emmett was already at the side of my car before I even got out. The minute my feet hit the ground they were sweep into a huge big Emmett bear hug. It wasn't the-bone-crushing-I-can't-breath kind but the prefect kind. I smiled at him and he kissed my cheek. It was a causal sign of affection that he tended to show me. I liked being around the Cullen's. I walked inside and Emmett followed behind. I gave Bella a polite nod. Jasper gave me a quick hug. Then Edward extended a hand. I shook his hand and his hand lingered longer than it should of. He pulled away when I heard Bella growl. Before I knew Alice yanked me into a bone crushing hug. I mouthed help me to Emmett and he gave me the what-do-you-expect-me-to-do look. Then Alice yanked me up to her room.

"No, no way Ali. I refuse to play Layla Barbie." She glared at me and I fell into the chair with a sigh. I hated being made a Barbie but Alice will be Alice. It's what the pixie does best. I sat in that chair for probably an hour. By the time she finished I had a pink headband holding back my now slightly curly black hair. I sported a formfitting black tank top and a pink mini skirt. To top it all off she had me in a black boots with a heel I swear could kill me. She also accented my face with a bite of make-up.

"There, Layla. Now let's show you off to Emmett." I looked at her like you've-got-to-be-kidding-me. She laughed and pulled me to my feet she pushed me towards Emmett's door without a word then disappeared. I only assume she went off to find Jasper. I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

"Yeah, come in." I opened the door to find Emmett lying on his bed. He looked upset but I wasn't sure what about. I walked over and sat next to him.

"What's wrong, Em?" He looked up at me and his jaw dropped. I didn't know what was going through his head. I wanted to know though.

"Layla, you look…just wow." I blushed a little bit. He smirked and sat up. He pulled me into his lap. I looked up at him. "Layla, do you still want to know why I sparkle?"

"Of course, will you please tell me?' He smiled at me and then looked into my eyes. I waited for him to start speaking.

"Yes, I will. Don't freak out Layla but my family and I are vampires." I looked up at him. For some reason, I wasn't that shocked. I had expected something unnatural but I didn't expect vampire. _Why did them being vampires make me really happy?_ "Also, almost everything you've heard about vampires is wrong. We sparkle in the sun instead of burn. Garlic, holy water, and crosses do nothing to us. You can only kill us but ripping us apart and burning the pieces. It true that we do drink blood but me and my family only drink from animals. Also some vampires have special powers. I'm sure you've noticed Alice space out. That's because she can see the future. Edward can read minds." _That explains why he always seems to know what I'm thinking and tries to make me comfortable. It's rather sweet. _"Jasper can manipulate people's emotions. It can be annoying sometimes. Bella is immune to the smell of human blood and can see the truth in people. Basically she knows when people are lying, except for you and Edward." That was a lot to learn in five minutes. However, I liked being in the loop. He looked down at me and waited for a response.

"I glad you could trust me, Emmett. You guys are the best and I'm glad I'm finally in the loop." I glanced over at the clock. It was getting late. "Emmett, I should get home." He smiled and kissed my cheek. We walked down stairs and I said goodbye to everyone. Alice gave me a tight hug and she had a worried look in her eyes. Edward told me that they'd also be there for me. I didn't get what they meant as I climbed into my car. I ran through the front and kicked it closed behind me. I ran and grabbed the currently ringing phone. "Hello, Dad?"

"No, Layla, this is Billy Black. I have something to tell you." He sounded rather sad and I wasn't sure how to react.

"Okay, what do you need, Billy?" He sighed and I waited for his response.

"Layla, today me and your dad were helping out the police force in Seattle and something happened." I listened, too afraid to speak. "Layla, your father was shot and he died." I slumped to the floor, tears flowing down my cheeks. The phone still clutched tightly in my hand. "Someone will talk to you soon about what your dad left you." Then he hung up. I let the phone drop to the floor. I just laid on the floor and cried. I'd call Emmett when I could talk clearly.

_A/N: So, there is another chapter. I'm not rushing the romance because I've noticed people do that. I want this story to have emotion behind it. Not just be another they meet and then are madly in love. Anyways, they'll be some romance soon, don't worry. Review and you'll get a visit from your favorite Cullen boy. –Death_


	4. Fuck you too, Mum!

_A/N: Okay, I feel so terrible because I haven't updated in like forever but I've been moving around a bit and life has been crazy. I just finally got access to my computer that had the story on it. Please don't hate me for not updating sooner._

_Again, sorry._

_-Death_

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. They are property of Stephenie Meyers. I wish they were mine but sadly I only own Layla.**

**-Death**

**Chapter Four:**

**Fuck You Too, Mum!!!**

I was sitting on my couch, crying. I had just got off the phone with Emmett and he said he'd be right over. I needed one of his hugs. Even just his smile would brighten the gloom that hung over me. Then my cell phone started to ring. It was my mum. I answered it.

"Hey Mum." I tried to sound like I hadn't been crying.

"Hey Layla, how are things?" I sighed.

"Dad's dead. How do you think things are?" Then I heard her talking to some guy.

"Ah, that's too sad. Well, girly, I gotta run. We'll talk about this later." She waited for my response.

"Yeah, well fuck you mum." I slammed for phone shut, not even waiting for her response. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Emmett standing behind me. I flew over the couch and into his comforting arms. He hugged me and I cried into his chest. I missed my dad. At least the last thing I'd said to him was that I loved him. I even gave him a hug. Still, I knew I'd never get to tell him again and that only made me cry harder. I'm not even sure how long I cried.

I woke up and I didn't even need a mirror to tell me my eyes were red and puffy from crying. I glanced over at the clock and it 3:37 am. I rolled over to try and go back to sleep and found Emmett lying next to me. Then I realized his arms were wrapped around my waist. He was looking at me with his topaz eyes. I could see worry behind them. He gave me a smile and then opened his mouth to speak. I waited for him to say what he needed to say.

"Layla, Carlisle wants you to come live with us." I looked up at him. I didn't know what to say. It was an amazing offer. I knew it meant an end to my attempted friendship with Jacob but I didn't mind all that much. I'd only done it because of Billy. I thought about it for a minute longer. _Living with the Cullen's could lead to being one of them. _ I gave Emmett a weak smile.

"That's sounds nice. Besides, I don't think I could live here with all the memories of my dad." He pulled me into a tight hug. Then his phone rang. He grumbled and fished it out of his pocket.

"Hey, Ali. Yeah, yeah, I told here." He seemed annoyed. "Yes, she gonna move in." Then I had to pee. I grabbed my phone and headed for the bathroom. After I finished, I started to wash my face. Then I heard something vibrating against the counter. I had a text message from Edward.

_L,_

_You doing okay?_

_-E_

I texted him back with my reply.

_E,_

_Well, my dad dying sucked but hey I get to move with ya'll._

_-L_

_L,_

_LOL Nice attitude, Layla._

_-E_

_E,_

_Well, I'm sick and tired of crying._

_-L_

_L,_

_I bet. See ya in the am._

_-E_

_E, _

_Dido_

_-L_

I closed my phone and headed back to my bedroom. I figured I should sleep some more. Emmett was off the phone and he looked annoyed. I gave him the best smile I could muster. He pulled me into a hug. I laid there in his arms and fell back to sleep. I don't know how long I slept but I woke up to an empty bed. I wondered where Emmett was and then I smelled waffles. I got out of bed and followed my nose. It led me down stairs to the kitchen. There were chocolate chip waffles on a plate on the table. I smiled at Emmett.

"Morning, sleepy head." He opened his arms for a hug. I walked over and hugged him He looked down at me.

"I didn't know vampires cooked." He snickered at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, most can't, just me and Edward." I sat down at the table and started to eat my waffles. They tasted amazing. I think I ate every waffle he made. Then the door bell rang. I didn't care who it was. They had to deal with me looking like crap. I answered the door to find Billy and what looked like a lawyer. I let them in. I thought I saw Billy glare at Emmett but ignored it. Emmett sat down next to me on the love seat while Billy and the lawyer sat on the couch.

"Layla, I assume you know why we're here." I looked at Emmett and he squeezed my hand.

"You mentioned something about my dad's will last night on the phone." The lawyer nodded and then addressed me.

"Yes, Miss Sterling, your dad's will leaves you all the money in his bank account and that you may choose with whom you wish to live." Billy gave me a look letting me know that I could stay with him if I wanted to. However, I was going to stay with the Cullen's, end of story.

"Okay, well I've already decided to stay with my friends, the Cullen family. Dr. Cullen said I could." Emmett looked at the lawyer.

"If you wish, I could call my dad and you could speak to him." The lawyer looked at him paper.

"No, that won't be necessary." I gave Emmett a thankful smile.

"So, how much money did he have?" I waited as the lawyer shifted through some papers.

"That would be about a million dollars, Miss Sterling." I opened my eyes wide with shock. I didn't know what else to say. Emmett finished talking to them for me. Then he showed them out. Next thing I knew he handed me a soda. I drank it. I loved Mountain Dew.

"Layla, let's get you packed up and then over to the Cullen house." I smiled and we headed up stairs. Emmett started packing my clothes into my duffel bag. I packed up everything else I thought I'd need. He told me that we'd come back here with the family later and get the rest of my things. We headed for his jeep. I was wondering why Emmett was being so helpful. Probably just trying to be a big brother for me like he was for Alice. I loved being with this family. _One day, I'll be a Cullen and everything will be great. _

_A/N: Okay, so there is some more of the story. I know this chapter wasn't exactly the greatest but it'll get better. I promise. Review and Carlisle will make you Cullen. -Death_


End file.
